


Wanna Go Out Sometime

by genevievedarcygranger



Series: Jane and Darcy [33]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Domestic, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: One summer at Professor Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Logan starts a boxing program that no one enjoys. Darcy meddles to save their lives and their summer.





	Wanna Go Out Sometime

There was one special year at Professor Charles Xavier’s Institute for Gifted Youngsters that will always be remembered for years to come. For that summer, Logan – in addition to teaching defense classes for students interested in becoming future X-Men or super heroes – decided to coach boxing to the students to who stayed at the school over the summer.

Naturally, Logan went all out with this. He could never half-ass anything like this. Logan fully intended to have his boxing students do an exercise regimen and eat healthy, get up early in the morning and run laps around the boxing ring, have set numbers of pull-ups, push-ups, sit-ups, jump-roping, lunges, squats – everything. It was going to be tough, but who knows, he was also ambitious enough and believed in his students enough that they could have possibly participated in a competition or championship. Besides, this would be in addition to his defense classes, which were already challenging enough.

Of course, there was some concern that Logan would go too far with this. There was one fiasco one year where Logan was in charge of a ‘boy scout’ camping trip. It didn’t end well. In fact, it ended with half of the tents catching fire and one small band of boys playing a prank on Logan as retribution for the ‘torture’ he put them through. Maybe Logan shouldn’t have told them that ghost story about the boy that went missing in the woods.

Well, regardless, when they returned from their overnight hiking expedition the boys: Francois, Gilbert, and Antonio were punished by the Professor. In addition to giving those boys detention with Hank for the rest of the summer, Professor Xavier also cancelled the boy scout program, deeming it to be “too strenuous on the students.”

So, it came as a surprise when Logan was allowed this boxing program, but that was mainly because Charles was giving him a second chance. Also, Charles may have been swayed to allow it because it also gave the students additional training in self-defense, and most mutant children were bullied everywhere, constantly being beaten up and coming home with black eyes and broken bones. If the children could fight the bullies themselves the human way, they were less likely to get in trouble.

Unlike before, it didn’t come as a surprise when Logan took the boxing program too seriously. He doesn’t deserve all the credit, though, as once again the three boys – Francois, Gilbert, and Antonio – once again signed up for his class and caused trouble once more. With them always wreaking havoc and getting into mischief, Logan was at his wit’s end; because, in addition to putting the students through so much physical training, he submitted himself to it as well. Getting up at every day at four in the morning meant no time for breakfast with his beloved Darcy. No more pancakes, cupcakes, and other delicious, tasty cakes. His diet required more vegetables and less sweets. No more late night drinking whiskey and making love. He always went to bed at night exhausted. Now whenever he got hot and sweaty, muscles protesting from overworking himself, it didn’t have anything to do with Darcy.

Darcy, in fact, hated the boxing program. To her, Logan was pushing himself just as hard as he was pushing his students. Besides, the more time he spent with them, the less time he spent with her; and she was tired of having to cook healthy meals for the boxers. Drinking by herself was terribly pathetic, too. The worst part of the summer for her, though, had to be waking up in bed all the time by herself. Life was boring without Logan, and she loved him so much.

She wouldn’t mind any of that, though, if Logan was enjoying himself with the boxing program. If Darcy was listless and lonely without Logan, then he was an absolute mess without her. He would get so easily angered and frustrated all the time. Those three boys were constantly pulling pranks that made Logan want to yank his hair out. He did have quite a temper after all. It didn’t matter how physically healthy you are if you are unhappy and upset all the time, too. With that in mind, she got a plan.

The three boys were exactly where she expected to find them: in the kitchen. They were looking for unhealthy snacks, complaining about how they couldn’t drink soda anymore since they joined the boxing program. There was a fair bit of bitching about Logan, too. However, most of it came from Jubilee, who had always regarded Logan as his favorite teacher (and he always thought of her as his favorite student, too).

“I can’t believe this,” Jubilee complained to the boys as she rummaged through the fridge. “Normally we would be spending our summer lounging at the pool while he grills burgers and eyes up Professor Darcy, and now we’re here avoiding him as we hunt for protein that isn’t in powder form! He has to be crazy to think we can get through this summer heat without having at least one or two ice cream treats a week.”

Jubilee slammed the freezer shut, sparks nearly flying off of her fingertips in her frustration for not being able to find any popsicles. The three boys were hunting through the cabinets for even a sugar packet or a single chocolate chip or a cookie crumb to eat at this point. She joined them in their search as she continued to gripe, “Wasn’t it just last year that Wolvie was on some kinda sex spree with the Sex Ed professor? Getting wasted on their ass every freaking night and singing about some summer loving crap? I’d take that Wolvie every time over this angry-health-nut-pistachio!”

The results of their cabinet search were fruitless, so they dived into the pantry for a raid, completely unaware of Darcy watching them and listening to them. It wasn’t like Darcy snuck up on them or was trying to hide herself at all. They were making so much of a racket between their slamming doors and cursing underneath their breath that it would take a heard of elephants – or one very angry Logan – to tip them off that someone was coming to the kitchen. Darcy did not aid or stop them in their actions as she knew it was hopeless; all of the sweet and salty snacks were hoarded in people’s rooms long ago. In fact, she distinctly recalled that the boys were caught hiding chips and candy bars in their room last week when they complained about an ant problem. Logan had been furious and made them throw it all out. They must have depleted Jubilee’s goody stash and were now desperate again.

“The Fourth of July is in less than a week, and I haven’t heard anything about the annual barbeque,” Jubilee loudly whined from inside the pantry. Pink and yellow lightning bolts crackled outside the door as Jubilee’s mounting frustration warred with her control on her powers. She stomped out of the pantry, calling back to the boys still inside, “Isn’t the school supposed to host Captain America’s birthday party this year, too? How are we supposed to properly celebrate anybody’s birthday if we have rations on sugar and butter? It’s not a birthday unless there are presents and cake and preferably other healthy snacks.”

Suddenly, Jubilee quieted, and Darcy almost believed she was finished with her tirade. Then Jubilee climbed on the kitchen counter and stood on her toes, reaching for a jar at the top of the fridge. While she clambered around and stretched for what seemed to be a cookie jar, she chattered animatedly mostly to herself, “We haven’t even gotten to the real boxing yet. Well, as soon as I learn some tricks, I’m knocking Wolvie on his ass, stealing his wallet and a car, and driving to McDonald’s where I’m gonna use his money to buy every single chicken nugget and French fry there.” Finally, her hand closed over the jar and she pulled it down. Still standing on the counter, she opened the jar and stuck her hand in. That’s when Darcy chose to reveal herself – dramatically, of course.

“Put that back, Jubilee, there are no cookies in there.” While Jubilee may have been literally caught with her hand in the cookie jar, that cookie jar was actually the emergency-money-and-spare-car-keys jar. Now that she has discovered it, they will have to move all of that somewhere else. No secrets can be kept in the X-Mansion, it seems.

Caught red-handed, Jubilee nearly dropped the jar. Instead, she quickly yanked her hand out and nervously shot her small fireworks at Darcy. They went off with popping and whistling sounds like firecrackers, and – unfortunately – Darcy was zapped and burned. Her healing factor kicked in and took care of it quickly, though, and by the time the burn marks faded to fresh new skin, neither red nor irritated, Jubilee had returned the jar to where it was and hopped down from the countertop. She looked guilty, and somberly apologized, “Sorry, Professor Darcy. You just surprised me is all.”

Unbothered (her temper was not so easily excited as Logan’s was), Darcy took a breath before she addressed Jubilee again. “I don’t have to be a mind-reader to know what you were doing.” Calmly, she waited for Jubilee to make her excuses.

She didn’t have to wait long. “I can’t help it! I’m hungry! I miss your good cooking. You always made the best breakfast with fried bacon and syrupy pancakes and buttery waffles smothered in delicious jams and jellies!” Darcy would tell that Jubilee was only halfway trying to suck up to her, as Jubilee had always enjoyed the food at the mansion. “Your dessert recipes are unbeatable, too! Please, Professor Darcy, can you make a batch of brownies or something?” Jubilee clasped her hands in front of her mouth, eyes wide and lower lip pouty as she begged for something sweet and sugary to consume.

Darcy wouldn’t concede so easily, though. “What makes you think I’ll bake you anything after you talked about Professor Logan in such a disrespectful way?” She cocked her hip out and raised an eyebrow at Jubilee, noticing from the corner of her eye how the boys in the pantry had slowly closed the door but did not leave its safety.

Quickly, Jubilee yanked her hands down, nearly shouting in her own defense, “Wolvie is being a total jerk right now and it’s not fair, Professor Darcy. I didn’t sign up for Canadian army boot camp!”

“I know that, Jubilation Lee, now lower your voice or I won’t cut you a deal.”

Jubilation Lee hunched in on herself slightly and slapped a hand over her mouth. Soon, she peeled her hand away, though, as she couldn’t stop herself from asking, “What kinda deal we talkin’ ’bout here?”

If Darcy was smirking, it wasn’t malicious at all. “Well, first you’re going to give me whatever you pocketed from the jar,” she began.

“Whaaat? I didn’t take anything from the cookie jar. Like you said, Professor Darcy, there weren’t any cookies.” Jubilee scoffed disbelievingly, feigning innocence as she rocked back on her heels. If she were allowed to chew gum, she’d be blowing a huge bubble as a distraction,

Amused with her antics and admittedly impressed with her smooth skills in thievery, Darcy laughed, not unkindly. “Come, now, Jubilee. You should know better than to try and trick a telepath.” She held out her hand, expectantly.

With a guilty start, Jubilee looked up at Darcy. “Fine,” she said like a sore-loser. She dug out a wad of cash and a car key to a Jaguar out of her pocket. Dropping the items in Darcy’s hand with bad grace, she muttered, “It’s cheating to read minds.”

The Sex-Ed professor merely shook her head as she returned the money and the car key to the jar on the fridge. “I didn’t cheat, Jubilee. Even if I did, you’d never know it. But I know you well enough – and I know better thieves than you.” Darcy propped the jar on her hip, not stupid enough to leave it in the kitchen unguarded after that incident. “Besides, it’s not like my powers hurt you anyway,” she reminded Jubilee.

Once again, Jubilee looked guilty, and rightfully so. “Okay, so I gave you everything back, now what’s in it for me.”

“Oh, I’m not finished making my demands yet.” Darcy gently set the jar on the countertop beside her and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms under her chest, gently tapping her foot. “Jubilee, I know you kept at least a twenty in your pocket. You can keep that and buy whatever you want. I’ll give it to you and I won’t tell a soul.”

Jubilee’s hand twitched to the pocket where she kept a fifty-dollar bill. Somewhat suspicious, she continued, “Okay, but that doesn’t sound like a demand.”

“That’s only part of what you get in return for the deal,” Darcy admitted. Further she expounded, “I also want you to beg Logan for a live demonstration for a boxing match. After the demonstration, I want you to bring the other boxing students to the kitchen and eat your dinner. Until then, keep the boxing students and Logan away from the kitchen. Just away from this side of the house and in the gym. Got it?”

“What do you have planned, Professor Darcy?” Jubilee mirrored her pose.

“You’ll see, Jubilee. Or you may not. But you’ll find out all the same one way or another.” Darcy fixed her shirtsleeves, looking pleased with herself as she avoided Jubilee’s eye. “Do we have an agreement?”

The palms of Jubilee’s hands made a soft rasping sound as she rubbed her hands together. She was developing callouses from practice, and it actually helped her with her thief skills and gymnastics. “You said the money was only partial payment. What’s the rest?”

A soft chuckle escaped Darcy’s lips. “Well, hopefully the demonstration will be a show for you before your dinner. Both will be your payment.”

The rasping sound stopped as Jubilee stopped rubbing her hands together, still unsure if she wanted to accept the deal. “Am I gonna end up getting my ass kicked by Logan for the sake of a demonstration just because I complained about not being able to actually box yet?”

“You’re too suspicious, but I admire your caution. All the same, you’re wrong. I would never punish you that way. At least, not against Logan. It wouldn’t be a fair fight for him.” Darcy winked at Jubilee with a friendly smile at the joke she made.

Still, Jubilee wasn’t accepting it. “Well, why should I do this stuff for you then?”

“Do you want to eat sugar again? Do you want to continue Canadian army boot camp? Do you want Logan to find out about this escapade? Do you want me to take back the cash? Do you want me to give you detention over your summer break? Do you want homework over the summer break? Do you want to be able to attend the cookout and Captain America’s birthday party?” Darcy casually listed off the idle threats. She had no intention of denying Jubilee anything, but she also knew Jubilee had no intention of refusing the deal anyway.

“Alright, alright. I’ll do it.” She quickly grabbed and shook Professor Darcy’s hand, being careful not to shock her, before flouncing out of the kitchen.

Darcy watched her go, and then eyed the pantry. “Follow her, then, boys. And the deal is between us, too. Don’t break it.” Slowly the three boys trapped in the pantry opened the door, and then they stepped out and chased after Jubilee without even glancing her way. Over their shoulders they called back promises to uphold their end of the bargain, but they were more or less focused on how much money Jubilee got to keep.

Finally, alone in the kitchen, Darcy cracked her knuckles, and got down to work to enact her plan.

Logan was tired, so tired. He originally wanted to do this to prepare these kids, to weed some of them out, to determine who can be X-Men and who can’t. So much was sacrificed for these kids, but they were spoiled and he was just as selfish. Oh, how he missed lounging in his bed with Darcy, naked half the time. When the sweat droplets rolled down his back and dripped down his spine, he knew he would have Darcy there to lick it up if only he asked and she would do anything for him. Her cooking was deeply missed just as much as alcohol was.

Before the boxing program, when he exercised, Darcy was normally around to praise him, and he showed off and pushed himself to entertain her. Now she wasn’t there to encourage him anymore because this was all wrong and too different. His exercising wouldn’t end in shower sex, anymore.

He didn’t have time to visit her in her favorite spots either. In the kitchen, there was the temptation of food, and in the garden where she sunned they couldn’t have sex. He couldn’t be trapped in the library or bedroom all day either for sex because he was often supervising his students. God, he can’t even remember the last time they went this long without lovemaking.

It wasn’t like they were only together for the sex – far from it. When they first started dating she withheld that from him to prove the point that they liked each other for who they were. But sex with her was really good once it became a regular thing, and of course the afterglow and aftercare was always his favorite part. There was cuddling and soft word whispered here and there, and she always rubbed his strained muscles down so that they wouldn’t cramp the next day. It always ended in sleep, with goodnight kisses and the simple pleasure of breathing in her scent, listening to her breathing, skin to skin contact.

Logan could look at her in her naked glory and bask in her beauty, just idly tracing his fingers over her curves from thighs to hips to buttocks to stomach to breasts to her face. She gave him a similar treatment, too, rubbing his stomach and tracing the hard lines of his bones. Sometimes, Logan would become infatuated with something on her body – not in a sexual manner then, he would be too spent for that – but sometimes it was just the mole on her shoulder or the stripes at the small of her back or the way the brown of her skin contrasted with the color of his palm. There was always something fascinating about her, and rarely were they ever silent in those moments.

They’d talk about everything. Why they were here. Why they were cursed with immortality. Why humans hated mutants. Why they were X-Men. Where they had been throughout history. Who they had loved. Who they were. Who they are now. Who they are together. Even trivial things, like what Darcy planned on baking, or if she read an interesting book, or if Logan was getting antsy for a road trip – they could talk about anything and everything in those moments.

They were intimate, they were quiet, they were bliss. With no chance of interruptions or hassle or being pressed for time they had enjoyed those peaceful moments of relaxation. Everything was perfect then.

But now, Logan couldn’t remember the last time they truly talked to each other. He was just too busy now this summer with the boxing program. Logan was so tired now. Too tired to stay up and talk or make love properly. The last time they had sex was a frantic race for release. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying in the long run as it had been before. God, what can he do to go back to the time before the boxing program.

Drawn out of his thoughts by a crashing sound, Logan quickly looked for the source of the noise. It’s not good to be zoned out around Gilbert, Francois, and Antonio as they doubtlessly caused trouble. Of course, it was those three who caused the noise as they had been screwing around with the pull-up bar. Somehow, they ripped it off the wall and it had clanged noisily on the ground as they scattered like cockroaches in the light of day.

Shaking his head with disappointment but no surprise, he approached them, a crowd of the rest of the students trailing behind to watch the show. Logan had just opened his mouth to berate them for their clumsiness when Jubilation Lee stepped forward and in front of him. “Coach Wolvie,” she began with deceiving innocence, “when are we gonna actually get in the ring and box each other?”

“When you’re physically fit,” Logan answered and moved to step around her but she blocked him. She was a persistent one, and he had had to answer that question since day one. Now it was day thirty-five. They were supposed to get in the ring on day fifteen, but Logan took precaution because of the trio of troublemakers. They always caused delays. This was one incident of many.

“Coach Wolvie, can we see a live demonstration of a boxing match?” Jubilee inquired.

‘Coach Wolvie’ blinked rapidly. “You want me to schedule a fieldtrip to a boxing match?”

“No, Logan,” a new voice interrupted their conversation, “I think Jubilee would prefer a live demonstration right now.”

Spinning around Logan saw Darcy, his Darcy, enter the room. She was uncharacteristically dressed in black yoga pants and white tank top. Even in the summer, her sense of casual dress was never like that. Darcy usually wore it to work out, but now that she was here…Logan was no fool. “You want to get in the ring with me, Darcy?”

Revealing her wrapped hands from behind her back, Darcy smiled at him. “What gave it away?” Without instruction, Francois stepped forward and helped her lace her boxing gloves.

“What?” Logan dumbly asked at the sight. “No, I didn’t agree to this.” Rapidly, he approached her, and pushed Francois aside to unlace the gloves and unwrap her hands. Under his breath, he communicated to her, “Darcy, what’re you doing? You can’t undermine my authority like this, not now and not in front of this group of kids.”

“Logan, these kids all respect you barring those particular three and they fear you, which is enough.” Darcy belligerently argued with Logan in just a low a voice as she pulled her hands away and gestured for Francois to continue, which he did. Louder, she continued to taunt Logan, “Are you afraid to lose to me, Coach?”

“Darcy,” Logan growled his frustration. But it was too late, he could see. She had made up her mind. Her gloves were laced up. He doublechecked to see if Francois had done it properly, which he did, before turning away to ready himself. “I don’t know why you’re doing this.”

“If you can’t see it now, Carcajou, then you will see it later,” Darcy promised to him as she hoisted herself up in the ring, climbing underneath the ropes before standing in the middle, waiting for him.

It was Jubilee who helped him with his gloves, and once he was ready, Logan climbed in the ring after Darcy. He gave Jubilee daggers for eyes, seeing now that she was in cahoots with Darcy and the trio of troublemakers. Aloud, he lectured to his class of students eager to watch the performance, “When you’re in the ring, you will have additional safety gear like a mouth guard and something to protect your face and skull. I do not want anyone’s teeth or brains being knocked out. You may bleed, but that’s okay.”

“You want me to set the rules, Logan?”

He looked toward his Darcy, interested to see what all she had in mind for this match. “Do you really want the kids to watch this?” He had half a mind that this was a ploy for sex and privacy at this rate, just a way to work out their sexual frustration with each other.

Darcy smirked, “They don’t need to see this.”

Logan nodded, now believing his assumption to be correct. “Okay, then they won’t.” He turned to tell the kids as much, but Darcy beat him to it.

“Okay, Jubilee, you know what to do now.”

On cue, Jubilee nodded and directed Francois, Gilbert, and Antonio to help her herd the others out. “It’s dinner time, guys. This is a private match. No spectators and no live demonstration for us today. Let’s go to the kitchen instead and get something to eat,” she called out above their heads.

As soon as they were out the door, Logan knew he had been played a fool again. Slowly, he turned back to face Darcy. “So, are we really going to box then, Darcy?”

Her amber-orange gaze was steady on him. “Yes.” It wasn’t until now that he noticed that she was still wearing her glasses. Either she wasn’t serious, or she didn’t plan on compromising her vision.

He cocked his head, confused at the lengths she was going through for this. “Okay, then. Hit me with your best shot.” Logan waved his yellow gloves at her in a come-hither motion.

Without missing a beat, Darcy stepped forward into her swing. Logan didn’t move, he was going to let her land at least one blow on him because he knew he could take it and he probably deserved it, too. What surprised him, though, wasn’t when her right hook connected with his jaw. What surprised him was how she answered him singing, “Fire away.”

As the cliché goes, there were two hits. The first hit was her right, blue boxing glove solidly knocking into the side of his jaw. The second hit was not him hitting the floor so much as her follow-up left hook hitting him square in the center of his chest. He stumbled back from both blows, spitting but no blood yet. “Okay, so we’re not taking it easy on each other.” He shook his head to clear it, and shook his body, too, preparing for a fight.

Instead of answering him with words, Darcy hit him again, this time a little lower than where her second punch landed and a little to the right. Now he wasn’t going to let her get any more hits on him.

His first swing missed as she jerked her face back from his boxing glove. He didn’t even manage to get a glance off of her chin before she struck again. Blindly he punched back and finally managed to land a blow on her right breast. She pulled her arms in for protection, taking her first step back and he advanced on her.

Neither of them had the intention of smashing the other to a bloody pulp. Both of them were assured that the other had a healing factor and that the other would show mercy rather than unkindness. They were assured. Besides, neither of them were trying their hardest and they knew the other wouldn’t go too far. They could always call out their safe word if it went too far anyway.

It wasn’t until Logan stumbled for the fifth time after missing her that he realized why Darcy was wearing her glasses. She was confident that he either wouldn’t deck her in the face or – more likely – would not be able to land a hit there. By now they were both breathing hard, sweat beginning to glisten on both of their foreheads. There were no words for now, just pants and grunts, intermingled with the solid sound of their boxing gloves connecting to their meaty bodies. It was a familiar sound for them, though they often heard it in different situations that were no less tense.

Finally, one of them took a misstep in their intricate dance of bobbing and weaving amid their failed and successful punches. Logan’s frustration was steadily rising until he finally gave Darcy an uppercut followed up by a strike to her unprotected midsection. However, it was a low blow.

A look of brief surprise and something almost colored like betrayal flitted across her amber-orange eyes. She gasped deeper than before and backed up until she was nearly against the blue ropes around the ring. Before he could strike again, she broke their silence with an almost outraged question. “How could you punch me in the gut, Carcajou? That’s an illegal move in boxing.”

Surprised, Logan pulled back his punch. “What, you don’t want to play dirty?”

Protectively, Darcy held her boxing gloves in front of her stomach, glaring at him. “You think this is foreplay?”

“Isn’t it?”

“Partially, admittedly.”

“Only partially?”

“Hmph. How about if you win, I’ll do what you want. But if I win, you do what I want. Deal?”

Logan didn’t have to think twice about the offer. “Deal,” he agreed. Then he stepped forward and punched her again.

After that Darcy punched him a little hard, missed him less often, and avoided more of his swings. Again, Logan was starting to get frustrated. Eventually she had him up against the rings and landed blow after blow on him for three long consecutive seconds before she withdrew to her corner, waiting for him to recover.

Angry that he was breathing harder than he should have to, and more than a little sore from his beating, Logan started to get suspicious. He cautiously took a step forward, but before they could begin the next round, he found himself impetuously asking a question that bothered him. “Are you cheating?” His voice was harsh, bewildered.

“No,” her voice was calm, soothing, “I haven’t read your mind at all in this ring.”

“Then how are you winning?”

Half of her luscious mouth turned up in a smile, and Logan wanted to kiss it even now as he was losing. “I’m just good, Carcajou. I have instincts. You do, too. Follow them.”

Carefully using the back of his boxing glove to wipe the sweat from his forehead before it could drip in his eyes, Logan asked for clarification. “You’re literally telling me to think with my gut instead of my head in a boxing ring during a boxing match with high stakes?”

Amused, she laughed at him, “Well, it can work better for you than thinking with your dick, Carcajou.” To soften the blow, she blew him a kiss from across the ring.

In response, he merely shook his head and banged his gloves together to signal they should start again.

So, they did continue to the next round, with another round and another. Logan was only getting angrier, a natural reaction from him. He decided to go with her advice and listen to his animal instincts. The Wolverine inside of him told him to stop playing games and just skip to the sex already. That wasn’t what Logan wanted to hear.

Before Logan could think of anything else other than remembering Darcy pinned beneath him in his bed screaming his name, Darcy just about punched his lights out while he was distracted. Unthinkingly, Logan pushed his claws out, still somewhat in the mind of the Wolverine. He took one swing at her where she narrowly missed where the very sharp tips of his claws jutted out from the punctured yellow boxing gloves before he realized that his claws were out.

“No! Darcy, I didn’t mean for that!” Suddenly he dropped his gloves as he turned his back and returned to his corner of the ring. His heart was beating fast, less from the workout and more out of the adrenaline spike of fear. The adamantium claws had already sheathed themselves again as he started to take off his gloves, using his teeth to rip the laces.

From across the ring, Darcy waited the span of a heartbeat for the scratch across her cheek to heal before she approached Logan. When she was close to him, she lied for his own benefit, “Carcajou, you didn’t get me, don’t worry.”

Startled, he looked up to her, and believed her. When Darcy saw that he did, she breathed a sigh of relief. “So do you concede defeat, Carcajou?” She casually asked as she lowered herself to sit beside him in the ring.

“Yes, yes, I do.” Logan had recovered from his fright by now, though, there was still a slight tremble in his boxing gloves.

Together they sat in silence for a few precious moments as they removed the boxing gloves and the bandages wrapped around their hands. When that was finished, they both slumped against the ropes and each other, taking the time to breathe deeply. They still felt small aches and pains from their fight, but were altogether pleasantly sore and perspiring heavily.

Sitting so close together they could smell the other in their sweat and unique scent. Logan’s was masculine with strong overtones of testosterone while Darcy’s was of course feminine with estrogen. Their pheromones attracted the other equally, but Logan was the one to give into the primal instincts first.

First he gently took both of her hands into his own and started rubbing at her knuckles, his touch extreme cautiously initially before it got heavier with his budding confidence. Darcy reciprocated, and their hands did an odd sort of dance as they coveted each other for a light massage. Both of them were staring hard at each other rather than the hands, swimming in the hot gaze of their lover.

Then Darcy tugged his hands until she brought them level to her mouth. With infinite tenderness, she kissed each of his knuckles while staring into Logan’s eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she then proceeded to press softer kisses into the spaces between his knuckles where his claws came out.

All Logan could do was take a shaky breath in before he sighed, eyes falling shut of their own accord. It had been so long since they could be intimate and loving like this. If he thought he had missed this before, then now he definitely knew that he couldn’t go this long without this anymore without serious repercussions.

Darcy continued her process of her mouth making love to his hands, her breath warm and damp on his calloused skin, her tongue soft and wet on his palms, her mouth hot around the tips of his fingers as she teasingly sucked and nipped on the digits. Her teeth oh so carefully scraped his thumb when she took it in her mouth and enclosed it with her lips, and Logan knew that this was exactly the same kind of treatment she would give his cock. His erection was already flagging his interest at the thought, and it broke him. With that his eyes opened and he dived down to her for a kiss.

What a kiss it was.

It had already been deepened but when Logan moved to slip his hand underneath her shirt, Darcy quickly pulled back. Between breaths, she reminded him, “Didn’t I win?”

For a split second, Logan was confused, but then he understood. “Yes, you’re right.” Confidently, he smirked at her, “What do you want from me, Cumcake?”

Her smile was wide and bright in return, warm and loving. Her next words contrasted starkly in comparison. “Give up this boxing class.”

A pause, and then Logan pulled his hand out from underneath her shirt, though he didn’t pull away from her completely. “What? Why do you want me to do that? How can you ask me to do that? It would break the kids to quit now.”

Darcy beseeched Logan to see reason. “My love, we just boxed now and you couldn’t help but hit me below the belt and to use your powers. Do you hold the children to higher standards? Do you expect them to be able to control their powers in the boxing ring when emotions will run high?”

At her compelling argument, Logan lapsed into silence. His face still betrayed his belligerent feelings, however.

Continuing, Darcy tried to make him see logic through another point of view, “Logan, the children are not happy. Summer is supposed to be for sleeping in and having fun and staying up and eating junk food and being free. Not just for the children either. Logan, Logan. Are you happy? With this class, with your life now, are you happy?”

There was too long of a pause as Logan deeply considered her question. Darcy took his silence for an answer in the negative. “Logan, please. For your happiness and for the children’s happiness, give this class up.”

In comparison to last time, Logan did not need as long to think it over before he quickly conceded to Darcy once again. “You’re right. No one is happy doing this. They just aren’t mature enough, and I may have been too harsh on these kids. I’ll go to the Professor now to cancel the class and inform the kids.”

He moved to stand, but Darcy stopped him. “You don’t have to tell Charles that now,” she began coyly. Her hands came up to cradle his tender jaws in the open palms of her hands. “Maybe I could tempt you to spend some time with me.”

Logan played dumb with her, “What are you saying?”

“Wanna go out sometime?” Darcy shyly inquired as she brought their faces closer. For clarification, she explained, “Preferably tonight, to a bar. Eat some greasy food, get wasted, stay up all night making love.” To seal her offer she briefly kissed him again before withdrawing for a verbal confirmation agreement.

In a low sort of voice, Logan answered amiably, “Can we make love now before we go?” The tip of his nose dipped and brushed against the collar of her neck. His hands had once again creeped up her shirt, stroking the softness of here stomach.

“Here in the ring? You want me to best you twice?” Darcy giggled in his ear as she petted his cheeks and muttonchops.

“I don’t think I’ll lose. I think we’ll come to a very satisfactory draw, Cumcake,” he tried to convince her in a seductive tone of voice.

“Mm, how many rounds did we go?” Her hands crawled up to his hair and she gripped it tight as she angled his neck for proper hickey-kisses.

His hands crept to unhook her bra as he answered her, “I think it was eight.”

“Then I demand eight rounds in the ring before we leave, Carcajou. My love, the light of my life, my reason to be – Logan.”

“I accept your terms and conditions,” he smartly answered her, chuckling.

“I believe the phrase you are looking for,” she sassed him back, “is ‘I do,’ Logan.” Then she kissed him.

The rest of the night went smoothly for them and went according to what they planned. The children and the other occupants at the X-Mansion deeply enjoyed Darcy’s bountiful feast of forbidden food before Logan cancelled the boxing program with Professor Xavier the next morning. Later that week on the Fourth of July, the school couldn’t have been more lively and different than it was just last week. The rest of the summer was a time of relaxation and fun for all, and it all can be attributed to Darcy.


End file.
